Forbidden Fruit
by Stormyskies89
Summary: When an elf in Elrond's court falls for his foster son, Elrond's only other daughter, tries to stop it, but she must also realize that sometime the thing that is forbidden is the best thing for you. She tries to stop one love while managing her own.
1. Injured

**Title:** Forbidden Fruit

**Summary:** When an Elf maiden falls in love with Lord Elrond's foster son, only bad things can happen. So when Elrond's daughter, Elanor, finds out that he best friend, Katia, likes Estel she sets out to stop anything from happening, but as she soon discovers you can't change the way you or someone you love feels about another

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is written for a friend of mine and she has given me leave to pit it up here. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - <strong>_**Injured**_

The silence stretched between the two companions as they rode swiftly through the forest. There wasn't much for them to say not that they could have a conversation. One was barely conscious.

"Hang on El." The other whispered, "_Noro Lim_!" He said to both horses, their gait changed swiftly and they sped to a gallop. Legolas Greenleaf had reluctantly tied his companion, Elanor, to her horse so the horse could gallop and she would not fall. Even elves fall sometimes. Legolas urged the horses faster again. He had to get Elanor help before it was too late; he just hoped it wasn't already. As he reached out and gripped the maiden's hand the horses whinnied and he looked up. The gate of Rivendell was in sight, he spurred them on a little faster before pulling them up inside the gates of the Last Homely House. He dismounted swiftly and helped a stable hand untie Elanor, before carrying her inside calling for Lord Elrond all the way. Elanor's brothers, Elladan and Elrohir appeared first and seeing Legolas' distressed expression and the unconscious elf in his arms hurried down the stairs. Elladan swept his sister into his arms carried her quickly up to the healing chambers. Elrohir stopped him for a moment.

"Leave her with father and the healers but I'll need some bandages and some herbs. I'll tend to Las in his chambers." Elrohir said as he led the Elven Prince up to the guest chambers. This served two purposes, no distractions for Elrohir and Legolas would sit still.

* * *

><p>"Is she gonna be okay?" Legolas asked as Elladan came in carrying bandages and herbs and clothes to clean away the blood.<p>

"She'll be fine. She's with father and everyone knows he's the best healer there is. So she'll be just fine." He said handing Elrohir a bowl of water too. The young Elf-Lord gently cleaned away excess blood and bound all the wounds that needed to be.

Suddenly the door burst open, "Las! I just heard from Glorfindel! Are you okay?" It was 17-year-old Estel, foster son of Elrond and brother to Elladan and Elrohir. Estel was the last in a long line of Dúnedain Chieftains, and he had yet to learn of his true heritage and know that it was his duty to take up the throne in Gondor. Estel's true name was Aragorn. Since he was a chid he had been called Estel and he answered to it, not knowing any different. Elladan smiled at Legolas over his brother's shoulder.

"I'll be fine Estel. It's Elanor I'm worried about. She's got hurt a lot worse than I did. I will heal, but I feared she wouldn't." Estel turned his gaze to his brothers, a look of utter concern in his strong grey eyes, he too became worried for his sister.

"She's with Ada now Estel, so she will heal. Legolas is just being the very caring _meleth_ of our sister." Estel smiled; yes Legolas and Elanor were courting. They hoped now after sixteen years of courting they would finally be able to become the betrothed couple they wanted to be. Estel had heard the stories of how they despised each other in the beginning, so much so that Elanor had punched Legolas bruising his jaw. Now she wanted to marry him, how things change.

* * *

><p>"El?" Elanor looked up from the book she had open on her lap and smiled as her brothers' faces all three of them, appeared around the door.<p>

"Estel, Dan, Ro, come in, come in!" She said as she closed the book and put it on her nightstand. She welcomed the hug that came from her 17-year-old brother and her elven brothers also; she had only recently woken from her father's 'healing tea'. All the children of Elrond knew it and they knew that they hated it. But it helped them heal quicker. Elanor rested back against the head board beside Estel as she indulged in the comfortable silence that settled over them. The four children of Elrond found no need to talk sometimes; they could just sit together and enjoy company. Another knock made them all look up at the door.

"Elanor…Meleth nîn, you're awake." Legolas said, he made it to the bedside in three quick strides and placed a kiss on her mouth. Elanor always took his kisses as a promise. His promise to love her for eternity. And never let anything happen to her.

"It had slipped my mind earlier, but have you found a maiden to settle our Elladan?" Legolas asked as he sat up on her other side. She smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I had thought my friend Katia might like to talk to Elladan, but apparently she has her eyes on someone else." Elanor said.

"Doesn't she realize I'm unavailable?" Elrohir said, Elanor laughed as Legolas cocked an eyebrow at Elladan, who shrugged.

"I have no idea who it is. I've only met Katia once and she is a very nice maiden, but I don't know if she's right for me." He said.

"You and her have said two words to each other." Elanor complained.

"Nay, we have said more than two. We have said three." Elanor rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Estel? You're strangely silent." Elrohir pointed out, the human had also gone a terribly unnatural shade of red.

"Uh…I have nothing to say on the matter. I'm sure Katia is a very pleasant elf. I'd be happy to meet her." The teen replied, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Estel…" Elanor said warningly. The human let out a sigh.

"I know Katia. I met her a few days ago. She _is_ very nice; she told me that for a human I was very handsome. She told me that anyone would be crazy not to want to be with me." He said, Elanor's eyes narrowed.

"By the Valar, I think your friend likes your brother, Meleth." Legolas said. Elanor closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Estel…what else did she say?" she asked resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"That if I had no one she would be delighted to court me…" The 17-year-old did not want to be on the receiving end of Elanor anger, you never did. She got angry very easily and she was also very easily provoked into action. This was not going to end well, for anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meleth (Meleth nin): <strong>Love "My Love"

**Noro Lim:** Ride Swift

_Please Review! It means the world to me! Hugs from Estel and Las! SS89 xx_


	2. Betrothed

**Title:** Forbidden Fruit

**Summary:** When an Elf maiden falls in love with Lord Elrond's foster son, only bad things can happen. So when Elrond's daughter, Elanor, finds out that he best friend, Katia, likes Estel she sets out to stop anything from happening, but as she soon discovers you can't change the way you or someone you love feels about another

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is written for a friend of mine and she has given me leave to pit it up here. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>_**Betrothed**_

It was only after Elanor had recovered that she sought out her friend. Katia had been a good friend to Elanor since the two had met when Elanor had watched her brothers practice archery with other male elflings. Katia had also watched her brothers. Katia and Elanor had become fast friends and over time claimed to be each other's best friends and 3000 years was a long time to be best friends.

"El! I am so glad you are well!" Katia's cry of delight made the Lady of Rivendell look up sharply.

"Oh yes. I am feeling much better. My father has looked after me well." Elanor replied.

"He wouldn't do any less for anyone else. He would probably do more for you though Mellon. You are his pride and joy." Katia laughed.

"Yes me and Arwen both." Elanor said as the two girls started to walk through the gardens.

"You must tell me, Mellon. I wish to know about your brother?" Katia said, blushing slightly.

"Elladan?" Elanor was confused.

"No, the younger one." Katia said. Elanor cocked an eyebrow.

"Ro's younger but he's…" She said slowly,

"No! The little one." Katia said, urgently.

"Estel?" Elanor asked.

"Yes, Estel." Katia nodded.

"Why Estel? He is no elf." She said.

"Maybe I do not wish for an elf." The blonde maiden replied.

"Why not?" Elanor asked.

"He is a mystery to me. I wish to know him." Katia said.

"He's a human. He's not that complex. He is also not yet of age. He is only 17." Elanor explained.

"So we will not do anything." Katia said, impatiently.

"Katia…he's my little brother. I forbid it." Elanor said firmly, her friend merely smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot change the way I feel about him, El. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're well, but you cannot stop me loving Estel." The blonde said.

"Loving?" Elanor asked.

"Yes. Loving." Katia said before turning and walking away from her friend. Elanor's eye's turned towards the balcony she and Katia had stopped under. It was Legolas'.

Loving Estel? For Katia to do so it was not so different from Elanor loving Legolas was it? If it wasn't then why did she not allow it? Elanor was distressed she could not think of any way to stop the two from being together, there was no possible way for her to stop them. Katia had been right, she couldn't stop them feeling the way they did about each other. This was going to be one very long mission for the young Maiden. She had to stop them from being together, but could she?

Sighing, she sat down on the stone bench and dropped her face into her hands. She had a hard job ahead of her. Elanor was usually not the type of elf to ruin a relationship. For sure that Elrohir had a been with his partner for quite a few months now and even then Elanor had never even thought to break them apart. Why? Because Elrohir's partner was an elf. Estel was no elf and Katia was destined, if they were partnered, to be put to grief. Estel wasn't going to be around for eternity. No one was. Even elves sailed when they became too sick or too weak to stay in Middle-Earth. Elanor had to stop it from happening. One would be heartbroken.

* * *

><p>"Elanor! Meleth!" Elanor looked up to be swept into the arms of her consort. She was happy that he held her but surprised by the look of nervousness on his face.<p>

"Las? Meleth nîn, tell me what is worrying you so?" She asked when he placed her back in her feet in the Hall of Fire.

"My father has arrived. To speak with yours about our betrothal that we have questioned both our father's about." Legolas was talking quickly and quietly, "I have asked my father to speak with yours and I know you asked your father to speak to mine about having us tied to each other. Meleth, they are in a meeting now."

"Now? Shouldn't we be there as well my love?" Elanor said, making to start her way to her father's office.

"No Love. I was ordered out of your father's study as soon as my father arrived." He told her. He pulled her in close to him again, and placed a kiss on her mouth. Elanor melted against him instantly. There was just something Legolas did to her. This was how it was supposed to be. Unashamed to show their love in front of everyone. Not that they were shamed now to do it. It would be looked upon as the betrothed enjoying time before they became married. As it was now it looked like two young lovers enjoying time together. It would be a very different story if their father's agreed to let them be betrothed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they are suited for each other as they seem to be?" King Thranduil asked as he sat back in the chair in Lord Elrond's study.<p>

"I have no doubts. Legolas is a fine young Elf, as you well know and Elanor is never settled unless they are together. He brought he back here tied to her horse after she was hurt. My sons had to tend to his injuries in his chambers so as to make sure he sat still long enough. Elanor and Legolas, as you can see, have both healed extremely well." Elrond said sitting back in his chair also.

"He tied her to her horse to be sure she didn't fall off? Why did he not ride with her?" Thranduil asked.

"And have her horse worry for her mistress? Legolas is not so out of tune with a Horse's thoughts. He knew that Maranwe, would fret for her mistress had Elanor rode with him." Elrond said.

"Are you sure that they can be trusted to wait until their wedding? How can they be trusted if they are like this now?" The Elf-King asked seriously.

"Both my daughter and your son, Thranduil, have very strong wills. They can resist the urges now; they can do it until we deem them ready to be married. I'm sure we can agree on that. Elanor's chambers and Legolas' chambers are in fact next to each other now. I did not intend that I assure you. Yet you seem to think that I wanted them betrothed before they had told us they even liked each other." Elrond said.

"You said you'd let the union go ahead when you found out they loved each other!" Thranduil accused.

"I knew you would not agree. I simply told them that I _would_ let it go ahead but I couldn't risk a rift coming between our kingdoms. I am sorry to have misled you, my friend. But Legolas and Elanor are ready to be betrothed and I think it should happen within the month." Elrond said. Thranduil reluctantly agreed, yes it would happen before the month was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mellon nin:<strong> My Friend


	3. He's No Elf!

**Title:** Forbidden Fruit

**Summary:** When an Elf maiden falls in love with Lord Elrond's foster son, only bad things can happen. So when Elrond's daughter, Elanor, finds out that he best friend, Katia, likes Estel she sets out to stop anything from happening, but as she soon discovers you can't change the way you or someone you love feels about another

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is written for a friend of mine and she has given me leave to pit it up here. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>_**He's No Elf!**_

It had to happen. Elanor was going to try and sabotage the relationship that was happening quite nicely at her own betrothal ceremony. Legolas stood by Elladan and Elrohir and rolled his eyes when he saw her talking quite animatedly to Katia, whom he had met only moments ago, and Estel. Both elf and human looked just a little annoyed at what she must have been saying. Legolas looked down at the 'betrothal ring' that sat on his left hand. This was going to be a very different betrothal that he had first thought. If he was going to be with Elanor for the rest of his life, he would never be bored.

"Why does she not stop? They are happy." Legolas said, Elladan chuckled.

"Because she is stubborn, Cousin. That is why she does not stop or let them be happy. If it was I who loved a human she would not worry. But since it is Estel, she is worried; she does not want him or Katia to suffer the pain of heartbreak. Estel is mortal, and Katia seems to not understand that. He will not live as long as we do."

"But he is of Númenór, is he not?" Legolas asked, Elrohir nodded slowly.

"Long life, cousin, you have done your research. Yes he is. But that does not mean he is immortal. He will live for a long time and it will also prolong the appearance of old age. He will appear to be half his age. He ages until he is 20 and then it slows down. Like for us." Elrohir said, impressed.

"We age for three hundred years before we begin to grow." Legolas protested.

"Estel will live for many years at least three times that of other men. You are correct. But, like my brother said, that does not make him immortal." Elladan said. Legolas was defeated.

"She's going to be a handful isn't she?" He said finally.

"You'll never be bored, Las. That we can promise you." Elladan said.

* * *

><p>"Estel! Estel wait!" Estel had stormed off after hearing quite enough of his sister trying to ruin things between him and Katia. He loved his sister, but Katia was different she wasn't like the other maidens he'd met. She laughed at his jokes, no matter how bad they were, told him that she thought his curls were 'cute' and added to his look. And even though he was as clean as any elf, Katia told him that if he ever joined the other humans and went with the Rangers of the North she knew he'd just fit right in. Unbeknownst to both that is what his future held. The Rangers and the wilds. He was destined to be with them. He slammed his bedroom door shut and Elanor turned back to Katia, the look on her friend's face was one Elanor never wanted to see again.<p>

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Katia had never used that tone either, it was somewhere between angry and annoyed. Katia was really angry.

"What I said was truth Katia. Estel will eventually die. He is mortal you are elf-kind. Do you not see that?" Elanor said.

"Look, I know the rules. But I can forsake the immortal life of our people if I must to be with him! You cannot stop me from doing it. No more than your father and King Thranduil could stop you and Legolas loving each other. So why persist in trying to stop us from loving each other?" Katia said her hands on her slim hips. Elanor knew she'd lost but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Katia…I don't want to lose you as a friend. And I know I'm going to hate it when Estel dies, but does it have to be him? Why not Elladan or a nice male elf?"

"Because Estel is the one my heart loves Elanor. You can't change it and I don't really feel like trying to change it anyway. As an elf, and I'm sure you know this, you only love once." Katia said. Elanor had really lost the war before the battle was finished! This was going to be very hard for her to convince Katia that it was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>The sound of his door opening made Estel stiffen, he didn't want a lecture from his father, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel or Erestor right now. It was the scent that greeted him told him that he was in for a lecture anyway. Pine trees and the forest. Legolas.<p>

"I don't want a lecture you know." He said.

"Who says I was going to lecture you Estel?" The voice didn't fit the elf, he turned. Thranduil.

"My lord, forgive me. I thought you were your son." Thranduil smiled softly at the human.

"I'm only trying to understand your sister a little better. Your brother's told me to talk to you as you and Elanor seem close." Thranduil said sitting down on Estel's bed. The human was a little weary, he'd never spoken to the Elven King let alone been this close to him.

"We are…were. She's meddling in my relationship with her friend and I'm not exactly warming to it." He said sitting down opposite the King.

"Tell me then…if she is worried about you why shouldn't she do all she can to save you and her friend from eventual heartbreak? Either Katia will forsake her immortality for you, or you will die when you reach your limit and she will be heartbroken. She will fade. That is why Elanor is 'meddling'. She is simply worried about you, Estel." Thranduil said smiling at the human son of Elrond. Estel thought about this. Maybe he had been too harsh on Elanor. Maybe it was just that she was worried.

"Tell me about your sister Estel."

"What do you wish to know My Lord?"

"I do not know much about her and my son is upset with her at the moment I find that your brothers sent me up here so they can calm her down."

"Elanor is very stubborn. When she sets her mind to something she has to see it through. There is nothing else she thinks about. She is also extremely strong-willed. That is why her and Legolas have not done anything other than court for all those years. They both have strong-wills. She is very in touch with nature. It's almost as if she is a wood-elf also! She can hear it when trees talk to each other but she is not as in touch as a wood elf. Some things you will have to find out on your own My Lord. I'm sorry I cannot help you more." Estel said, Thranduil smiled once more at the young human and got to his feet.

"My thanks, son of Elrond. I look forward to having more talks with you. Also…I'm sure your sister is very sorry." Thranduil smiled softly one last time and left Estel alone with his thoughts. Elanor was sorry. He knew that. But she would have to apologize herself. Estel looked up as the door opened again. This time a very sheepish looking Elanor poked her head in. Estel sighed heavily but didn't tell her to go away, but he did get up and stand by the window.

"Estel…I wanted to say sorry." She said softly coming to stand next to him.

He turned to her, "Sorry? Sorry for what? For ruining your own betrothal ceremony? For ruining my night? I was having a great time until you came along to 'talk'. I'm sure Elladan and Elrohir have calmed you down because Legolas is upset with you, but you know what? That is nothing compared to me being upset with you! I love Katia okay? And you can't change that Elanor. No matter what you do or say. I'm sorry but…please…leave me alone." He snapped.

"Estel…" She tried again but he cut her off.

"No. Don't. Just go, please." He said, he was more than a little hurt. He didn't want to talk to her right now. He felt her hand on his shoulder and looked at her once more. She placed a kiss on his forehead and told him she was sorry once more before walking out. She had done all she could now it was up to Estel to forgive her.


	4. You Can't Change It!

**Title:** Forbidden Fruit

**Summary:** When an Elf maiden falls in love with Lord Elrond's foster son, only bad things can happen. So when Elrond's daughter, Elanor, finds out that he best friend, Katia, likes Estel she sets out to stop anything from happening, but as she soon discovers you can't change the way you or someone you love feels about another

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is written for a friend of mine and she has given me leave to put it up here. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>_**You Can't Change It!**_

Estel had finally had enough. Elanor would never stop; he'd mentioned that to Thranduil. He's told the elf King that Elanor was stubborn and she'd see things through. She had said sorry, but she wasn't sorry. She had only said sorry to appease Legolas. So she'd be able to be on his good side again. She never meddled so it was obvious but to Katia and Estel it was. She'd ask Katia to come for a walk with her so they could talk, and Elanor would avoid the topic of their relationship. Estel knew what she was doing. She was trying to make Katia believe that she wasn't meddling anymore, that she'd had sense talked into her. Not the case at all. Elanor asked to take Estel in his study of herbs and healing. Keeping him sometimes half an hour longer than his father or Maranwe would. He knew, he could tell she was still meddling. So he was going to do something about it.

One afternoon when Elanor was helping Estel mix together a herb mixture for Orc poison, he suddenly snapped.

"El…Maranwe never kept me this long or worked this hard on making me try again and again to get something right. Why are you doing this?" He asked, she raised an eyebrow.

"I want to make sure you have it right, Estel. What if you're out with Dan and Ro and you get ambushed by Orcs and they are hurt? _You_ have to make the remedy. No ifs or buts about. Try again." She said looking for the entire world like she honestly wanted him to get it right.

"No!" He snapped.

"No?" She repeated, confused.

"N-O. No. I won't." He said, "You are deliberately keeping me longer so that I won't get any time with Katia. I know what you're doing. You're meddling without looking like you're meddling." Estel turned and walked out of the healing rooms and down the hall, she heard the resounding slam of his door. Shaking her head, she packed up the herbs and put everything back where it supposed to go. She exited and walked head-long into her father.

"I'm sorry Ada! I didn't see you." Elanor said. Elrond chuckled.

"That's fine. I thought your lesson with Estel finished half an hour ago." He stated, she nodded.

"Yes but I wanted to make sure he could mix the Orc remedy without me telling him which order to put them in the bowl." She explained lamely. She had a suspicion that Elrond knew what she was doing anyway. Her brothers also had an idea, but they ignored it, hoping she'd let it go. Legolas? She knew he knew what she was doing. It was too obvious for him not to see it. So she was losing a very bad battle and she would never win the war at this rate. She would lose her army and it would leave her miserable. She'd never be able to force them apart. Never.

* * *

><p>Estel was at sword practice the next day when Elanor – this time no meddling in mind – asked if she could have a go. Dressed in breeches and a tunic she took up a sword that felt good in her hands – not that she usually fought anything, but she had taken sword lessons many thousands of years before, when she had first seen her brothers do it, she'd asked to take the lessons as well. She was paired against Estel. This wasn't good at all; this was doomed before it started. Elanor and Estel parried and blocked all the techniques they'd been taught were employed here. Until Estel got under her guard, but when he landed a scrape on her arm, Elladan had to jump in to stop Estel hurting Elanor further. Elrohir took his sister inside as Elladan scolded and calmed Estel down. He was angry at Elanor, but that was no reason to try and kill her! Elrohir took Elanor up to her chambers, before asking a servant to get bandages and cleansing herbs from the healers. When they had disappeared, Elrohir looked up at his sister, searching her face for answers as to why Estel had just tried to land a mortal blow.<p>

"My Lord?" Elrohir looked up and took the bandages and herbs from the servant thanking her and dismissing the elf.

"El? Why did Estel try to kill you just now? Surely you are no longer meddling?" Elrohir said, lifting her chin with his finger.

"I'm trying not to Ro. I'm trying my best to just get time with both Katia and Estel, but he thinks I'm meddling. I just want time with them both! Can't they see that?" Elanor sobbed as tears finally spilled out of her eyes. Elrohir bandaged her arm after cleaning it out and then pulled her into his chest, so she could just cry. Elanor and Elrohir were famed for their hugs. Elladan had often, as an elfling, found comfort in his brother's arms. And Elanor had often clamed Estel down while holding him agasint her chest. Even their father, who was a famous healer, could not heal wounds that hugs did. Only Elrohir and Elanor could do that.

* * *

><p>"You're meddling still!"<p>

"No I swear to you Estel, I'm not!"

"Then what are you doing? You go for walks with Katia EVERY DAY and you hold me back just to make sure I'm getting a remedy right!"

"I just want to spend time with you! To have a relationship to work you have to spend equal time with your family and friends! I'm just trying to show you both that! Legolas and I spent time with each other and our families!"

"Legolas lives twenty leagues away! He has to travel for a week just to see you!"

"The principle is the very same! You and Katia have to spread your time between each other AND your family and friends!"

"I don't HAVE any friends! Don't you get it Elanor?"

"Estel please just-"

"No! No, I won't calm down, or stop or whatever it is you will try to get me to do! I'll stay mad at you! You want to know why?" Elanor nodded slowly, "Because…because I…I Hate you!" Estel ran up to his room and again for the third time in a fortnight, he slammed his bedroom door shut. Elanor cringed as the slam echoed around the large manor. But there was something other than regret in those large swamp green eyes of hers, which Elrohir saw. Regret…hurt. Estel had just told his sister, the one person who had sworn to look after him no matter what, that he hated her. He had hurt Elanor beyond thought. She would be hurt and probably retire to her room later and cry until she fell asleep.

Legolas glanced around at the family. He knew he loved Elanor but could he trust her when she tried to ruin her brother's happiness? Or was she? She seemed to be so genuine when she tried to explain herself to Estel just now. Legolas slowly shook his head and put an arm around Elanor pulling her close to hold her against his chest. She needed him right now, and she didn't need him to judge. Just to be there.


	5. The Hunt

**Title:** Forbidden Fruit

**Summary:** When an Elf maiden falls in love with Lord Elrond's foster son, only bad things can happen. So when Elrond's daughter, Elanor, finds out that he best friend, Katia, likes Estel she sets out to stop anything from happening, but as she soon discovers you can't change the way you or someone you love feels about another

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is written for a friend of mine and she has given me leave to put it up here. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>_**The Hunt**_

"Estel! Estel!" The human turned from where he'd been sharpening his sword in the South Garden. He often did this when he wanted to think.

"Ro? What is it?" He asked, putting his sword down.

"Want to come on a hunting trip? Dan and I thought you might like to join us. To clear your head. Take your anger out on something other than Elanor." Estel eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his sister but agreed to go hunting. Something he could enjoy and spend time with his brothers. That is what Elanor wanted, that is what he would do.

"What about Las? Is he coming too?" Elrohir shook his head.

"Dan figures he can talk sense into Elanor." Estel laughed, but it wasn't genuine, it sounded a little forced and pained, but it was still a laugh. Elrohir knew he didn't mean it, but once Estel was astride his horse with his quiver and bow along with his sword with him, he was happier. Not totally happy but he was happier than he had been. It was going to take some serious work to get Estel back to where he was. Elrohir and Elladan were focused on getting their brother back to normal.

* * *

><p>"You must stop this madness Meleth!" Legolas said as he sat down in the chair next to their bed. Elanor had burled up on it and cried over what Estel had said. He hated her. That is what he had said.<p>

"I have Las! I no longer want to separate them! Why do you not believe me?" Elanor sobbed, Legolas had never seen her so upset. All over three little words.

"You seem to be awfully nice about my love. That is why no one really wants to say it is truth. Katia told me just yesterday that she thinks you are being too…what was the word she used… tranquil about it all. It is not like you to let something go so easily, Star. I am sorry My Love, but it is hard for me to believe." Legolas said, he called her 'Star' as it related to her name's meaning of Star-Sun, The Elanor flower.

"But Las…meleth, look at me. Look at my eyes…I do not want to break them apart. Katia is happy and have I not always said that all I ever want for my friends and family is happiness?" Legolas nodded as she spoke, she had always said that. So why would she not mean it now? It seemed far too real to be insincere it wasn't like Elanor to be insincere. Maybe she _was_, now, happy for Estel and Katia. It would seem passable. Legolas certainly believed it. He sat down on the bed now, next to her and pulled her into his arms against his chest, where her gently placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

><p>Estel sighted the deer along the arrow, he took a breath in and as he let it out he released. Direct hit. Elladan and Elrohir let out a whoop and raced forward to get the animal. However as Elladan lifted the animal into his arms the clang of swords brought his attention.<p>

"Ro…" He glanced at his brother who already had his bow out and notched. Both elves raced back into the bushes to find Estel locked in combat with about 6 Orcs. It seemed like a very bad match up. Elrohir and Elladan joined the fight, downing five of the six but Estel was still locked with what seemed to be a lot harder to kill then the rest. Estel was fighting well, despite the arrow that protruded from his side. Elladan was suddenly fighting off the Orcs as Elrohir supported a now almost unconscious Estel. As Elladan dispatched the Orc he turned to his brothers.

"We have to get him back to Ada." Elladan said, Elrohir nodded, letting his brother picked up the human, the elves began the trek home. The deer forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Ada!" The Twins called as they ascended the stairs to the manor. It was Legolas and their sister who appeared.<p>

"Your father's in a meeting, what happened?" Legolas asked coming down the stairs, Elanor had turned and run along to the healing chambers to make ready for the human. Elrohir took the man and took him along the corridor so Elladan could tell the story to Legolas before going to wash up and change.

"I killed it, but Estel…he is my main concern now." The older twin finished his tale to the Elven Prince.

"Are you hurt at all Dan?" Legolas asked.

Elladan shook his head, "Nay, nor is Ro. But Estel he is,"

"Under Elanor's care now. We can only hope that she knows exactly what she's doing." Elrohir joined them now, covered in both black and red blood.

"She was taught by Ada, I am sure she knows." Elladan said, both twins left the Prince to clean up and Legolas made his way along the corridor to the healing Chambers, he knew he'd be no help so instead he sat outside the room, waiting to hear how Estel was. Even if Legolas was betrothed to his sister, Estel was one of his best friends. Elladan and Elrohir joined him some time later, and he told them that Elanor had not once emerged to give him news.

The three soon fell asleep on the floor there outside the healing rooms, and as the sun set Elanor emerged now carrying a fast asleep Estel, she paused seeing the trio and she told herself she'd come back and wake them. She took Estel to his room and set him down on his bed pulling the covers up over him. Then she returned up the hall and woke the trio of elves outside the healing chambers. A gentle nudge with her foot was enough to wake Elrohir, who had Elladan resting his shoulder and he woke his twin when he jumped who had Legolas resting against him and the Elven Prince woke when Elladan stirred.

"Good Evening sleeping beauties." Elanor smiled, "Estel is now asleep in his room, the arrow had not reached any of his organs so all it was, was a remedy for Orcs Poison and a few stitches and he is going to be fine. Nothing to worry about." She said.

"Do you think he will forgive you?" Legolas asked.

"I know not. Only he can make that decision. I just hope that he realizes that I saved his life because I didn't want to lose him as a brother, but I also did not want Katia to be heartbroken over losing him. It was not for my benefit, but for hers." Elanor said letting Legolas once more draw her into his arms. This was going to be a very long few months to work up that trust again. A very long few months.


	6. Forgive Me

**Title:** Forbidden Fruit

**Summary:** When an Elf maiden falls in love with Lord Elrond's foster son, only bad things can happen. So when Elrond's daughter, Elanor, finds out that he best friend, Katia, likes Estel she sets out to stop anything from happening, but as she soon discovers you can't change the way you or someone you love feels about another

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is written for a friend of mine and she has given me leave to put it up here. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>_**Forgive Me**_

"Nine companions, so be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elanor rolled her eyes from her place at her window. Trust her father to think up a stupid name like that! The Fellowship? Really Father? Elanor didn't like this one bit. Legolas _and_ Estel? This was not good. Although he no longer went by Estel he now went by Aragorn but sometimes it was just easier to call him Estel. Shorter. Elanor felt a hand on her shoulder and turned.

"They'll be fine." Katia smiled at her friend. Their friendship had mended, Katia had pushed aside her hurt from Elanor meddling and had even thanked her for healing Estel. Although it was Elanor's job she hadn't done it for her own benefit, she had done it so as not to suffer Katia's pain. Katia loved her brother it would be very upsetting to see her friend fade. Katia embraced her friend and they held each other for some comfort. They would both need it.

* * *

><p>"Must you go? Las, please talk to me!" Elanor said that night as they prepared for bed.<p>

"I pledged the service of my bow to him El. I cannot back down from this now." Legolas said; Elanor stared up into those beautiful blue eyes. There was no emotion in her eyes, only love. Legolas shifted nervously.

"I'm trying to commit them to memory." She said, answering his unspoken question.

"Why?" He asked, slowly.

"Because if I never seen them again. I want to remember that sparkle in them when you know you're doing something for the right reasons." She told him and pressed a kiss to his lips softly. Legolas kissed back. He pulled back and let their foreheads rest together. That night they bonded their souls. Forever.

They lay side-by-side afterward, the cool autumn breeze coming in through the window and cooling their heated skin. Legolas' arm was draped across her stomach and Elanor smiled softly as she ran her fingertips over the soft skin of his strong arm. Legolas had long since fallen asleep – the same way humans did. Eyes closed and breathing evenly. Elanor was not tired, not in the slightest. She continued to run her fingers over his arm, before rolling onto her side and moving her hand to his torso, doing the same, running her fingertips up and across his shoulder and down to his hip then back up again. Legolas was on his side and when he felt her move he tugged her closer instinctively.

Elanor hoped that one day both Katia and Estel would experience this wonderful stage of their lives. It was worth waiting for. Even if Legolas and her were not yet wed, they were now forever bonded. They would feel when the other needed them. Whenever it happened. Elanor wrapped an arm over Legolas and let herself fall asleep. Eyes glazing over.

* * *

><p>"The next time I see you…we will remain together Katia. I promise you." Aragorn whispered, he didn't want Elanor to hear him but she heard him as she held Legolas to her tightly.<p>

"I'll miss you El."

"I miss you too Las." He gave her a sort of half smile that always made her feel foolish for saying what she did to garner that smile from him. Katia had rested her head on Estel's shoulder. Elanor felt incredibly foolish for ever trying to ruin this.

"Kay? Estel?" They broke apart and turned to look at Elanor, only one of them looked at her with a heated look that Elanor never ever wanted to see again.

"I want to apologize again. I do not know why I tried to ruin something so precious."

"I forgive you El. I know you only did it to protect us. You would never do it to intentionally hurt us." Katia said pulling her friend into a hug.

"Estel?"

"I do not know why I should forgive you Elanor." Hearing Estel say her full name made Elanor inwardly cringe. She hated it. Estel would never forgive her in total. Not until he realized he needed her. That is what her father had said to her just night before, 'when he realizes he needs you he will forgive you.' Elanor didn't know if she could wait that long.

"Estel…I am truly, honestly and completely sorry for hurting you. Katia speaks the truth. I only did it to protect you. I never wanted either of you to experience heartbreak. Gohero nîn." Elanor said, but Estel turned away and walked away to speak to Gandalf and Boromir of Gondor. Elanor was lost.

"Do not worry Meleth. I will talk to him. One last time: le melon Elanor." He said inclining his head to both maidens.

"Le melon, Legolas." Elanor replied and inclined her head also. She would not see him for quite a few months. She just hoped that getting through Mordor and Isengard wouldn't be as hard as some people made it out to be. That was at least what they hoped for. But Elanor knew that it scared them, it scared all of them. Death, destruction and loss. It terrified them. Katia held tight to Elanor as Legolas walked away.

"Belain na le." Elanor whispered as he turned to leave. Valar be with you.

* * *

><p>The long nights haunted Elanor and Katia, both their loves were gone and they were alone. It hurt to know that both Legolas and Aragorn had left and may never return but they had promised they would so they had to right? It would be months until word reached Imladris with news of the Fellowship. Elanor knew that somewhere along the way they would need help. Telling Katia where she was going, she refused to let her friend or her father stop her. She had heard that there was war coming to Rohan. She was determined to help. Making sure her horse was ready and she had all the supplies she'd need, she set out to Rohan. Not to fight, Legolas wouldn't allow it, no she'd be there to heal and help with the wounded, hoping against hope that Legolas would not be one of them. Also that with her presence that maybe just maybe Estel would forgive her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Belain na le – <strong>_The __Valar be with you_

**Le Melon –**_ I Love You_


	7. Helm's Deep

**Title:** Forbidden Fruit

**Summary:** When an Elf maiden falls in love with Lord Elrond's foster son, only bad things can happen. So when Elrond's daughter, Elanor, finds out that he best friend, Katia, likes Estel she sets out to stop anything from happening, but as she soon discovers you can't change the way you or someone you love feels about another

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is written for a friend of mine and she has given me leave to put it up here. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>_**Helm's Deep**_

The stars had always held a special place in Aragorn's heart. He supposed this might have stemmed from growing up in a manor full of elves. Ever since he was young he'd always stand at his bedroom window and look up at the stars until Elanor (he felt a pang of conscience in his heart when he thought of her) came to get him ready for bed. She would pick him up and place him on his bed telling him that the stars would always be there for him to look at. She'd tuck him in and kiss his forehead before telling him to go to sleep.

He now stood out on the top of the wall of Helm's Deep in Rohan. He stood by himself in the darkness of night looking up at the stars. He never thought that he'd be here. But in the recent events with losing Merry and Pippin and letting Frodo and Sam go to destroy the ring, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were all here trying to stop Rohan from coming to ruin. They'd need many more warriors if they were to win this war.

Aragorn sighed softly and let a smile come to his face as the soft breeze brought a scent of the forest to his nostrils. He knew instantly who it was, he didn't need to turn around to know that his blonde companion had joined him on the wall of Helm's Deep. Legolas was always there as a friend but also that unwavering support that the ranger needed in certain times. Legolas didn't speak for a long time; he just stood near Aragorn. When the elf did speak there was almost no emotion in his voice but Aragorn picked up the slight pleading note in his tone.

"You cannot hate her forever, Estel." He said, Legolas never said much unless he was talking to Aragorn or Elanor. That was the only time you could not usually shut the elf up.

"I know I cannot. But I feel like she has betrayed me. She has tried to ruin my life, Las. You know that and you know how I feel about Katia." The human said leaning on his hands that he braced on the wall.

"Yet that does not mean that you must hate Elanor does it? Your sister has told you she is sorry, Aragorn. Katia forgives her, why do you find it so difficult to?" Legolas asked. Aragorn turned now to look at his friend, the elf was leaning casually against one of the taller uprights on the wall, he had his trademark half smirk in place and he had his slender arms crossed across his broad chest.

"I have no answer for you Las." Aragorn shaking his head slowly, "I do not clearly know myself. Elanor has always been my favourite. She was always there when I was a child and now…I do not know. It has been many years since I first met Katia. And now I must also think of Elanor? Can I not just focus on one thing?" The elf said nothing but gave a non-committal very un-Legolas-like shrug of his broad strong shoulders.

* * *

><p>Elanor looked up from putting herbs and remedies from her father's store into her satchel and rolled her eyes with a sigh.<p>

"It is the only way I can prove to him that I am no longer trying to ruin everything. I have to show him that I am just trying to be the best sister I can be." She said as she walked out past Elladan and Elrohir.

"But sister, it is unrealistic to do this. He will not need you. He has Legolas and I'm sure the Horsemen of Rohan have very skilled healers."

"How many will have learned under the best elven healer in all Middle-Earth?"

"You may have a valid point." Elladan reasoned but he also knew that his father would not approve.

"I forbid you to tell Father, 'Dan. I do not want him to try and talk me out of this. I have made up my mind and I am going to Rohan. Even if Father does try I will not listen and you both know that I am stubborn enough to do what I like. Father knows this too. Now, I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She said, "I will return, I promise." Elanor cupped Elladan's cheek in her palm allowing him to kiss the palm of her hand before Elrohir did the same. A sign of affection between the three was simple and yet so very effective. Elanor gave them one last smile blew a kiss over her shoulder and strode down to the courtyard where Katia stood waiting by Elanor's horse.

"I cannot let you go by yourself." Katia said as Elanor mounted her horse.

"And why is that Mellon nîn?" Elanor asked as she shouldered her quiver and bow if need be. In her satchel she had her knives, she knew she'd need them for any serious wounds.

"It is too dangerous! You could get hurt! Or worse!" Katia said.

"Katia…how many times have you seen me disarm my own brothers? Or even Estel?" She asked, true maybe they had let her but she knew she had done it many times.

"Several, but your brothers are not Orcs! You have to be careful Mellon!" Katia said, she was almost pleading with Elanor to stay.

"I will be Katia. And I will return to Imladris I promise. But first I must go to Rohan. Tell Arwen that I will miss her and I have told my brothers not to alert Father. He is to be told I have gone to Lothlorien." Elanor said, though she knew her father would never believe it. He was too smart for that.

"Does your father not have the gift of foresight. He will have seen this!" Katia burst she was almost to the point of grapping Elanor and pulling her off her horse, this was insanity!

"He believes me too hurt by Estel's words last summer to go anywhere near him. Before they left Legolas and I bonded Katia. I can feel that he needs me and if he does, so does Estel. I have to go. I will return!" Elanor kicked her horse into a canter and left her brothers, best friend and father all hoping beyond hope that she would come home safe and sound and unharmed.

* * *

><p>"It's an Elf!" Word spread very fast after Elanor arrived at Helm's Deep a passing village had sent her to Helm's Deep where they were headed. She arrived moments before the order was given for all Healers to assemble in the Keep ready to tend to the wounded. Now Elanor obeyed this not nearly as surprised as she should have been to find Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all standing with King Théoden there to survey the healers and ask any they didn't not recognize where they came from. Legolas and Aragorn followed after him. Aragorn paused in front of Elanor but then moved on, Legolas however stopped completely.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He hissed too quiet for the others to hear.

"I came to help Las. He needs me here. I know he does. I am here as a healer not as a fighter." Elanor whispered again too quiet for human's to hear it. Aragorn spoke quietly with Théoden, he had noticed the conversation between Legolas and the healer near the end, and he knew who it was. No question. Elanor had come from Rivendell to help, Elrond wouldn't have let her leave without a fight but somehow she had gotten away regardless. Aragorn felt the anger he had felt towards Elanor slowly melt away.

He realized that no, he didn't hate his sister, he was mildly annoyed, yes, but he didn't hate her. The opposite of love he realized wasn't hate. No, the opposite of love was indifference. If he acted as if nothing she did made him smile or frown or laugh than he hadn't loved her anymore. He still loved her, he still wanted her to hold him if he had a nightmare, but before she arrived at Helm's Deep it had been Las who had entered Aragorn's room to sooth the nightmares the man still suffered. Although no one but his Elven family and Legolas knew about them. Not even the Hobbits or Gimli knew. No one but Elrond, Dan, Ro, El and Las knew. Not even Katia. That would be something everyone hoped she would never have to deal with. Now Elanor was here, everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>That night it happened. Aragorn had another nightmare. Elanor and Las both hurried to his side. But it was Elanor whose arms he fell asleep in. Legolas crept back to their room and slept by himself, Elanor stayed awake next to a sleeping Aragorn until he was deep enough for her to let go and go back to her room with Las. It happened several nights in a row but in the end Elanor took to staying with Aragorn until he fell asleep first. So then if he woke she was there, but when he fell asleep in her arms hearing her sing an elfish lullaby he never had nightmares. So Elanor was able to sing him to sleep, wait twenty minutes then go to her own room. Every night without fail, except the night that the Uruk-Hai arrived. That was different. (AN: I know that the day Aragorn got to Helm's deep is the night the Uruk-Hai arrived but this IS fiction!) Aragorn took hold of Elanor's arm and told her in no uncertain terms, along with Legolas' support that she was to stay with the healer's, no heroics.

"What honestly did you think I was going to Aragorn? Legolas? Where are my weapons? My knives? My Bow and quiver? I did not bring them." That was lie but only Legolas could tell. She had brought them but she'd left them in their room. She wasn't going to fight; she'd merely brought them for any protection she'd need.

* * *

><p>The horses returned and Elanor almost gagged at the sight of the Lady Éowyn hugging Aragorn as though they were lovers. Katia would not like this. But then she had to be told about it. The look Aragorn gave Elanor was one that told her he wasn't into this relationship. Katia was his one and only. Elves only love once and Katia would be heartbroken if Aragorn was in with this Lady of Rohan. Aragorn was wounded anyone could see it. When Elanor found him later in his rooms with Gimli and Legolas, she didn't both with any pleasantries.<p>

"Aragorn…here. I made you some tea." She held out a cup which Aragorn refused to take.

"I know what is in that Tea Elanor. And it is not just 'tea' it is Ada's special herbal tea yes?" He asked she simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You need rest Estel. There is no other way that you will rest. Drink it. If you makes you feel better I will have Gimli and Las drink it as well." Las looked positively sickened, he knew what Elrond's tea did. Even if you weren't tired suddenly you felt very sleepy. Gimli didn't know about it but from the reactions his friends gave he declined as well.

"Seems you will have to drink by yourself Aragorn, drink it. I will return soon to tend to your wounds I expect you asleep." Elanor said. Legolas raised one slim elegant eyebrow at his friend.

"You should do as she says my friend. I fear your sister's temper." Legolas told him, Aragorn smiled and drank the tea down in one gulp.

"Too bad you cannot make it taste any better." Aragorn said with a yawn. Gimli watched fascinated that one drink could make Aragorn so tired.

"What is in that tea Legolas?" Gimli asked, before Legolas could draw breath to answer a voice answered for him.

"Now Gimli a healer never gives away her secrets. _That_ Tea is specially made for people too stubborn to sleep to get rest. So now that Aragorn is in a…shall we say…drug induced sleep I can work on his wounds without his persistent whining." She said gently lifting Aragorn's tunic and under-shirt to tend to a wound on his side. Aragorn stirred and groaned but didn't wake. Elanor was doing her job.

"Meleth nîn?" She looked up at Legolas, "I think he has finally forgiven you."

"I know he has Las. But Meleth…I need to forgive myself now." She said, and that would take a long, long time.


End file.
